darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1101
Barnabas discovers the real Rose Cottage. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in 1970, a year in which the great house is destined for destruction unless Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman can find a way to prevent it. The two children in the house, David and Hallie, have become possessed by the ghosts of two children who lived in the year 1840. They in turn have performed a strange ceremony in order to give life to their dead governess, Daphne. On this night, one other spirit hungers for life again: the cruel and evil Gerard Stiles. On learning he has been betrayed by Daphne, Gerard has decided on a course of revenge, one that will bring total destruction to all who cross his path. At Collinwood, Gerard appears in the playroom and sets the dollhouse on fire. At the same time, Daphne is surrounded by flames in the real Rose Cottage. Act I Gerard presses his finger against the door of the dollhouse, which prevents Daphne from escaping. Meanwhile, Carolyn is watching over Maggie when she senses that something is happening in the house. She realizes that someone is going to die and runs out of Maggie's room, leaving her unattended. At Rose Cottage, Daphne begs Gerard to let her live, for Tad and Carrie's sake. Meanwhile, Carolyn shows up in the playroom and distracts Gerard. The flames in Rose Cottage disappear and Daphne is able to flee the mansion. In the playroom, Carolyn threatens Gerard to never attempt to destroy the dollhouse again. Gerard approaches her, but Carolyn is able to run out of the room. In the drawing room, Julia has returned from Windcliff, having dropped off Tad and Carrie. Julia notes that the children were "surprisingly cooperative." They decide to go upstairs to check on Maggie as the dogs howl outside. Upstairs, Maggie sees a bat at her window. Act II Barnabas and Julia arrive in Maggie's room just in time before the vampire can enter her room. Julia notes that Maggie's condition is getting worse and she needs to prepare another blood transfusion. Downstairs, Julia questions Carolyn as to why she left Maggie unattended. Carolyn appears to be in a hurry and dodges most of Julia's questions, but she says there is something "very important" she has to do at Rose Cottage. Act III Julia asks many questions about Rose Cottage, such as where it is and who lives there, but Carolyn finds her questions odd and says no one has lived there "since she died." Carolyn agrees to wait for Julia while she gets a letter to send to Windcliff so she can mail it for her. Julia rushes back to Maggie's room and tells Barnabas that Carolyn is on her way to Rose Cottage. Barnabas is surprised that it really does exist. She tells Barnabas to follow Carolyn while she takes care of Maggie. Barnabas goes downstairs and gives Carolyn the letter from Julia, and then secretly follows her. Act IV Julia gives Maggie another blood transfusion as the dogs continue to howl outside. Carolyn arrives at Rose Cottage and searches for Daphne. A door opens and Barnabas walks in. Carolyn is angry with Barnabas for following her, but manages to calm down and tells him about her love of Rose Cottage. She tells Barnabas that there is a dollhouse that goes by the same name that was built by the original Quentin in the early 19th century, when Carrie was a young girl. The name "Rose Cottage" soon rubbed off on everyone, and the mansion then assumed the name. Barnabas asks more questions, but Carolyn's attitude reverts to an angry state and she leaves. Barnabas returns to Maggie's room and tells Julia that he has found Rose Cottage. He tells her it's just another mansion on the estate, but was nicknamed Rose Cottage in the past. The dogs again howl outside and Barnabas decides he must go search for the vampire. Later that night, the vampire appears in Maggie's room as Julia has her back turned. Julia suddenly feels tired and falls asleep. Maggie wakes up and notices the vampire in her room, and she slowly gets out of bed. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes / Leticia Faye * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Liliane Sandor as Roxanne Drew Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1102. * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage interior. Story * The vampire targeting Maggie appears for the first time. Their identity will be revealed in 1106. * Leticia gave the dollhouse to Carrie for her birthday; the 1840 Quentin Collins built it. * Collinwood has a front gate, where there is a mailbox nearby. * Leticia says "No one lives in Rose Cottage since she died." Who is she? Neither Angelique nor Daphne lived there in the '1840' storyline. (Perhaps "she" was someone named MacGruder, which is why it's known as the old MacGruder place.) * GHOSTWATCH: Gerard's ghost sets fire to Rose Cottage (reprised from the previous episode). Later, Gerard appears to Leticia. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: Someone is going to die; Barnabas: Rose Cottage; Julia: Suddenly so tired. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the reprise, we see Gerard placing pieces of wood over the front windows of the Rose Cottage dollhouse corresponding to the windows in the real Rose Cottage in which Daphne is trapped, presumably to prevent her from escaping through the windows. However, there are two other windows on the side of the Rose Cottage dollhouse that correspond to the room that he does not cover. * In Act 1, when the scene shifts from Carolyn running out of Maggie's bedroom to Daphne at the door of the burning Rose Cottage room, we see Kate Jackson standing still and looking to her right off stage awaiting her cue. Then she starts frantically banging on the door. Similarly, shortly after, when the scene shifts from Gerard in the playroom to Daphne standing in the middle of the burning room, Kate Jackson is standing still with no expression on her face, awaiting her cue. Then she starts screaming wildly at Gerard. * During the scene where Gerard is burning Rose Cottage, you can see on the right side of the screen the model that was used for the interior shots where he uses his hand to block the door so that Daphne can't escape the real Rose Cottage. There is no roof on the model so that the camera can see inside. You can see the model three different times through the entire scene, including when Carolyn/Leticia shows up to confront Gerard and then leaves. * Once Daphne is able to open the door to the burning room and leaves, when she closes the door, the whole set wall shakes. * In Act 2, at the beginning of the scene in Maggie's bedroom, when the camera pans from the window to Maggie in bed, you can see a large shadow of the boom mic moving on the wall. It can also be seen later when Julia is placing the bottle of blood on the hanger in preparation for Maggie's transfusion. * Ohrbach's is misspelled as Orhbach's in the credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1101 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1101 - The Super Determined Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes